


Unless It's with You

by softcuddles



Series: Talk 2 U [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, BAMF Umino Iruka, Bottom Umino Iruka, Developing Friendships, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Umino Iruka, POV Alternating, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcuddles/pseuds/softcuddles
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is an Alpha who adopted an Alpha named Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi is a respected Anbu Operative, but he is also the last remaining Hatake in his pack. Lady Tsunade told him that he should stop taking missions and find himself a mate. The only problem was that he wasn't interested.Not until Sasuke gets in trouble at his High School and has to meet the parent of the student Sasuke fought.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou, Mitarashi Anko/Morino Ibiki, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Talk 2 U [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209098
Kudos: 29





	1. Sasuke and Naruto’s Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets a call from his friend Kotestu that Sasuke got in trouble at school and he was needed to come in.  
> He was glad that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! and welcome to my first story!  
>  **Warnings** will be at the beginning of each chapter if there are any.  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀throughout the story, however, there will be **Bad Language!**
> 
> By the way, this will be in **Sasuke's** POV at first! (not going to lie, but Sasuke is hard to write about, so this will definitely be out of character), but overall the POV alternates!  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I hope you enjoy it!

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" Kakashi asks while finishing the last sips of his coffee. 

Sasuke casually walks into the living room, grabbing his book bag, "Yes, Kakashi. I will be leaving now." 

Kakashi looks up, "Alright. Have fun." 

...

Sasuke snorts before shutting the door behind him and begins walking towards the school building. He slips his hands into his pockets and lets out a breath. 

He takes in his surrounding, watching the small animals run through the grass, the birds flying through the sky, and the chatter of people he walks by. 

He stills can't remember how he ended up under Kakashi's care. This was the same Kakashi that was an Anbu Operative. The same Kakashi that young women gawk over, some men feared, and some people simply just disliked him. 

It was obvious to Sasuke that Kakashi had no idea how to raise children on his own. Other than that, he does see the similarities that they both have. 

They are both the “last” remaining members of their pack. Sasuke knows he belongs in the Uchiha pack, however, he also knows that there is another Uchiha's out there. For Kakashi, however, it was only him. No wonder Lady Tsunade didn't want him to take missions anymore and find someone to mate with. 

_He definitely needs someone to help him take care of himself. Someone who is compassionate and is willing to help no matter what._

_He also needs someone who is also stubborn, not willing to put with Kakashi's cockiness for long, and also have some fight in them._

Sasuke can sense the annoying, loud, and obnoxious blonde behind him and ignores him. 

"Iruka~momma! Come on! You are going to be late!" Naruto literally screams and whines. 

"Naruto, for the hundredth time, I have plenty of time to enter the Academy. You, however, need to go to school before you are late again. And please stop yelling, I'm right here." 

"I'm sorry! I just don't want you to be late." 

Sasuke can hear this "Iruka~momma" pull Naruto into a tight embrace with his surprised yelp. 

"Now, you be a good boy at school today." 

"Yes, Sensei!" 

Sasuke tenses when he hears the sweet and warm laughter coming from the older man. He listens as his footsteps walk past him and when Sasuke looks up, his eye widens. 

He sees the tanned man with his brown, straight hair down on his shoulders. He has a visible scar across his nose and cheeks. Bright, but dark brown eyes. 

He was wearing a green turtle-neck sweater with some dark, casual blue jeans and tennis shoes. He saw the lanyard and sees that he teaches at the Academy full of toddlers and little kids. 

Iruka smiles at him and gives him a smalle wave before walking further away, he was so caught up in staring at him that he didn't realize that Naruto was glaring at him by his side. 

"Why are you staring at my mother like that?" Naruto says with a straight face and the most calmest voice he has ever heard the boy speak. 

Sasuke internally flinches before casually looking at him, "He's really nice." 

"Well, duh, idiot! That's like his whole personality!" Ah, there he is, the loudest person in the who universe. 

Sasuke sigh, "you're annoying." He picks up his pace and can see the sign that reads _Konoha High_ and internally grumbles. 

He just wanted to go back to Kakashi's place and train by himself. He walks through the front doors of the school and walks to his first class of the day: English. 

...

Sasuke sits down in his usual seat before setting his book bag to the side and rest his head on his hands. 

He closes his eyes, _3... 2... 1..._

"Sasuke!!" He hears a group of girls from his class come in and circle around his desk. 

This happens every time he takes a seat in his class. He looks over at Professor Kurenai, who was simply shaking her head at the group of girls. 

He looks over at Naruto, who was clearly annoyed by all the girls surrounding him, he just has to accept the fact that he was the better Alpha then he was. 

He closes his eyes again before opening them back up to see the crystal-blue eyes staring closely to his face with a smug look. 

"Naruto! Get out of Sasuke's face!" The pink hair girl exclaims. _Sakura_

"What, Sakura? What is the big deal with his guy anyways. Why do you girls like him so much?" 

Then it happens, Someone pushes Naruto forward placing his lips on mine. 

Both of our eyes widens and we both back up with our hands on our throat spitting out the taste in our mouths. 

That was the last straw, "You damn idiot!" Sasuke was quick to throw himself on Naruto and exchange punches to each other. 

They were both cussing, punching, clawing, growling, and trying to show the other powerful dominace over the other. 

That is when Professor Kotetsu and Raidou pulls them away from each other and force them out of the classroom. 

Sasuke watches as Professor Raidou pulls Naruto to his classroom while Kotetsu pulls him in his classroom. 

_Great. Kakashi is going to be annoyed._ Sasuke thought. 

... 

Kakashi hears his phone going off in the living room. He puts down his orange covered book and simply picks up the phone. 

"Hello." He says monotonously. 

"Hey Kakashi. It's Kotetsu." 

He raises his eyebrow, "Kotetsu? What's going on?" 

"Well, Sasuke got in a fight with another student in Kurenai's room." 

Kakashi internally sighs, , _This is unlike Sasuke. What the hell did the other kid do to make him go off like that?_

He shake his thought away before stating, "Let me guess, I have to come in and talk to the Principal, right?" 

He hear Kotestu chuckle a little, "Yeah you do. If you want to get it over with, please just come in." 

"Yeah, yeah. I will be there." He hangs up the phone before heading out the door into the old high school building. 

...

Iruka was in the middle of teaching his kids the history of the countries until he hears a knock on the door. 

It was the Headmaster. He quickly excuses himself and steps out of his classroom shutting the door behind him. 

The Headmaster sighs, "Its Naruto, Iruka. He got in a fight with another kid." 

Iruka closes his eye and pinches the the bridge of his nose, "I have to get a substitute." 

"Don't worry about that, Iruka. Anko is willing to come to your classroom and teach."

"But, what about her students?" 

"Ah yes. They are taking a test and Ibiki is their proctor. I don't think she minds. So, you go ahead and figure out this situation with Naruto." 

"Thank you so much." The Headmaster nods before walking away. 

Iruka sees Anko and she just gives him the go ahead and go. So, he did and begins walking to the school.

...

Sasuke was bouncing his leg in the chair while the Principal and Kakashi talks outside. 

The doors opens and they both enter. Kakashi doesn't say anything and casually takes a seat beside him. 

Principal looks at the door and watches as Naruto walks in and sits on the far opposite side of the room. He didn't even dare to look over at them. 

The Principal looks over at Naruto, "Naruto. How many times are you going to keep pulling your mom out of his own class?" 

Naruto chuckles lightly, "Whatever. Yes, it frustrates him a lot. But, those little turds like him anyways, so it really doesn't matter." 

"Naruto. That isn't the proper way to talk to the principal.” Iruka says entering the classroom. 

I don't think he even acknowledges that Kakashi and I were in the classroom as well. 

"Ahhh, Iruka~momma! It wasn't my fault!" 

"Of course it wasn't. This other student simply fought you without any reason, right?" He crosses his arms and tilts his head in curiousty. 

Naruto simply mumbles under his breath. Wow, he knows Naruto very well and of course it's because he raised him. Kakashi couldn't even read him that well. 

The principal clears his throat and Iruka takes a seat beside him, "Since we are all here. I would like to explain the events that happend. It seems to me that Naruto didn't like the fact that Sasuke was surrounded by a bunch of his female classmates and got in Sasuke face. However, someone accidently lean back, pushing Naruto into kissing Sasuke on the lips. They clearly didn't like that and Sasuke, who was enraged, jumped over his desk and tackle Naruto. That obviously escalates into a brawl between the two." 

...

Kakashi literally wanted to disappear. This was Iruka Umino. The sweet Omega that people from this village love and adore so much. 

He heard the rumors about him from his other Anbu Operatives, they called him an "angel, a gift from heavens, etc." 

He also wasn't a push over, even though he was an Omega, he didn't care what your status or rank was, he will put you in your place. He couldn't believe that he was one who was taking care of the Alpha Naruto. 

He looks over at Sasuke, who was also looking at the Omgea. _What made Sasuke so intrguied with his Omgea?_

The Principal's voice breaks him out of thought, "Iruka. You know the routine by now. However, I don't think Kakashi or Sasuke know the displinary actions that we offer and let the parent and the child decide. Our options is that Sasuke will be suspended for three days or he will have to sit in an isolated classroom doing work or makeup work form his classes in order to be caught up. It's up to you two, however, Iruka I am assuming you would want the second option." 

He looks over at the man, who was now tense, sighs, "Yes, the second option will be fine. Naruto is quite behind in a few things, so I think that option will be the best." 

The Prinicipal nods, "Of course. Starting tomorrow, Naruto will be doing makeup work." Naruto groans, but he stops when Iruka tugs on his ear. 

Kakashi thinks about these options carefully, Sasuke didn't need to be caught up on anything, Sasuke is the highest student in his class anyways. 

However, having three days out of school might be good for the boy since he was becoming more feral and irritated recently. 

Kakashi assumes he might be going into a rut soon, "I believe Sasuke staying home for three days would do him some good." 

The Principal looks at both of them, Kakashi knows that the Prinicpal is an Alpha, he must be thinking the same thing Kakashi was, "I feel like I agree with your statement, Kakashi. We both know that reason, better be safe then sorry." 

Kakashi nods casually before averting his eyes back on the duo, but he quickly glances at the principal knowing that he was about to dismiss them, "Alright then, well we both know what the action for the next three days will be for the boys. So, I guess I will be dismissing all of you now." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kakashi and Sasuke both stand and walk out of the classroom with Iruka and Naruto following behind. Kakashi was curious on how he treats Naruto when he gets in trouble. 

"Iruka~momma!! Why do I have to be here at school while Sasuke gets to stay at home!" He practically whines. 

He hears Iruka sigh, "Naruto, I told you before, you are behind in some of your classes. Having these three days is enough time to get back to where you need to be. Another reason is I have to work the same days you go to school. It will be better this way." 

"B-but, how come the Principal and Sasuke's dad both knew something that we didn't? Isn't that unfair?" 

"That is none of our business, Naruto. You know better to ask that question." 

Kakashi should at least apologize to the man about his Alpha attacking his Alpha. 

He looks ahead and sees Sasuke walking faster towards the road to their house. Kakashi casually looks back, seeing Naruto lagging behind Iruka. 

Kakashi took this time to simply walk by Iruka’s side and start a somewhat conversation with him. 

...

Iruka looks over and before he speak, Kakashi beats him to it, "I would like to apologize about Sasuke tackling Naruto. He has been irritated lately, so hearing that he got in a fight today kind of shocked me." 

Iruka smiles, "No need to apologize, Hatake~san. I'm sorry for Naruto provoking him like that. He should've known better." 

Kakashi scratches the back of his head, "Maa, Iruka~sensei, You can call me Kakashi." 

Iruka shakes his head and snorts, "Then, you can call me Iruka." 

They both look at each other, Kakashi smiles before replying, "Sure."


	2. Second Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Naruto and Iruka, Kakashi was curious about Iruka. He wanted to know what he does on a daily basis.  
> Was this considered Stalking? Well, maybe a little bit.  
> In the end, he gets caught...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Past Discrimination on Omegas.  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀FYI: Instead of keeping your identity secret with Anbu, people know who are in Anbu and who is isn't  
> I hope you guys are liking the story so far! If you have some suggestions or some comments about how to make my story stronger, let me know! 
> 
> and "..." this means a some time has past or POV changes! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

"Iruka~momma! What was that bewteen you and this Kakashi!", Naruto exclaims while pointing at Iruka. 

Iruka smacks his hand away, "nothing is going on between me and Kakashi. It's called being respectful adults." 

Naruto crosses his arms, "what if he is taking advantage of you because you are an omega?" 

Iruka huffs, "Naruto. Not every alpha that talks to me is taking advantage of me. Besides, you know that I will shut it down if that happens." 

"B-but, Iruka~momma! I don't like him!" 

Iruka raises his eyebrow, "what are you talking about, Naruto?" 

"What if you two get together?" Naruto asks softly. 

Iruka instantly blushes, "Naruto! That's not what all of that was about! It’s not like Kakashi~san has interest in an omega like me." 

Naruto rolls his eyes, "Here you go again! Thinking that you are not good enough for an alpha. You know Iruka~momma, a lot of alphas actually want you to become their mates." 

"It's only because they want to get in my pants." 

"Eww!!! That's gross!!!" 

Iruka sighs, "Tell me about it." 

...

It was the normal morning routine for Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi is usually up before Sasuke, making himself some coffee, and waits for Sasuke to get up and do his normal things in the morning. He is usually at the last few sips of his coffee when Sasuke leaves. 

Once Sasuke says he is going to train in the woods, instead of staying home like Kakashi always does, he will be on a particular mission. He is going to watch over the Omega he met yesterday. 

Once Kakashi leaps out his window, he jumps from roof to roof towards the Academy. 

He recognizes the lanyard that he was wearing yesterday, so his best bet was to go there. He immediately stops when he sees the blonde hair boy walking and grumbling under his breath, however, he didn't see Iruka. 

"Naruto!" Kakashi looks over his shoulder to see Iruka walking behind Naruto and trying to catch up to him. 

He also sees that Naruto has also stopped and looks behind him and he gives a fake smile.

"Drop the act," Iruka says and crosses his arms. 

Naruto drops the smile, "Ahh, come on!! Iruka~momma, I was going to school as you told me to!" 

"Yes, I did. However, it's funny how you are going in the opposite direction of where you should be heading." _Damn. He was good._ Kakashi thought. 

"I was, uh, taking a shortcut! Yeah! A shortcut!" 

Iruka rolls his eye, "Come on, mister! You need these three days and I need to go to the Academy." He turns around and walks away from Naruto, but Naruto was quick to catch up with him and walk by his side. 

Kakashi watches as they both hug and went separate ways. 

He saw how people say hello to Iruka while Iruka says hi back giving them a small wave. 

In today's world, no one really cared about you being an Omega. Back then, they only had minimal jobs and were usually at home doing some domestic work. 

They were considered weak and useless, only good for breeding. 

Now, since Jiraiya and Tsunade came into power, they can have regular jobs, it isn't a requirement to do the domestic chores, and no one looked at them as weak or useless. 

Kakashi, however, didn't really think about Omegas that way growing up. 

Even, though, they are considered lower status doesn't mean that they are worthless. 

Another thing that Kakashi couldn't wrap his mind around was that Iruka was not letting off any _scent_. 

He has heard about the scent blockers in soaps, lotions, etc. He didn't know that they were this strong that even Kakashi couldn't even smell his scent. 

Alphas and Betas learn how to manage and control their scents, same with Omegas, but the difference is that they still need preventive measures to make sure that other alphas and betas didn’t smell their scents. 

These measures include suspressants, shots, scentblockers, and other things. 

... 

He watches as Iruka walks down towards the Academy and enters the building. 

Kakashi hops onto a tree that gives a clear view of the window that looks inside Iruka's classroom. 

He watches as Iruka place his bag down on his desk and begins organizing the papers in miniature stacks. He takes one of those papers in his hand and picks up the chalk that was sitting on the chalkboard and begins writing things down. 

He was busy watching Iruka writing that he didn't notice the window opening and Iruka throwing a chalkboard eraser at his face. 

Kakashi saw the eraser just in time to catch it and look at Iruka. 

Iruka crosses his arms, "You know there are things called doors?" 

Kakashi snorts, "Yes, I do. I just think this is a better approach." 

"I see. What can I help you with, Kakashi~san?"

"I just waned to see what Iruka~chan did in his spare time." 

Iruka rolls his eyes at Kakashi calling him "chan", "You know that I work at the Academy. So, you must know that I work with toddlers." 

Kakashi stands up on the branch, casually leaps from the branch on to the windowsill, into the classroom, "Ah ha, yes you do, but I was just wondering what type of material you teach these little snots." 

Iruka shakes his head, "First off, they are precious little human beings and secondly, the material I teach is mostly the same as everyone else here teaches. Except when it comes to learning about the development of the body. Since you know that I am an Omega, I teach an all-omega class. Omegas, usually present earlier then Alphas and Betas." 

Kakashi, who was intrigued, asks, "So, Omegas actually present this early?" 

"Actually, yes. Omegas present when they turn 2 or 3. The reason is that Omegas don't finish developing their reproductive organs at the age of 25. Alphas and Betas, however, usually finish development at the age of 18. That's why its common for Alphas to mate with other Alphas and same for betas." 

Kakashi smirks, "How old are you, sensei?"

Iruka covers his face and blushes, "Kakashi~san!" 

Kakashi shrugs, "Maa, come one Iruka. Here if it makes you feel better, I am 32. So, how old are you?" 

Iruka uncovers his face, but the blush is still evident, and says softly, "I'm 25." 

Kakashi's heartbeat increases a little bit. _He is 25! Damn, I'm a huge prevert._

He casually nods, "You are pretty young." 

Iruka laughs a little, "I'm not that young." 

"You know you are talking to a man in his thirties, right?" 

"I don't think being in your thirties necessarily make you old, Kakashi~san." 

Kakashi was about to speak when Iruka's door opens and Anko takes a step in and stops when she sees Kakashi and Iruka. 

They both look at her while she smirks, "Sorry for interrupting you two", she says. 

Both Kakashi and Iruka begin stuttering how it wasn't what it looks like, Anko motions her hand, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She closes the door behind her. 

Iruka scratches at his scar, "Um, Kakashi~san. It's about time for them to come running in here." 

Kakashi visible eye widens, "Oh yeah! Right! I will see you around, Iruka." 

Iruka nods, "Of course, Kakashi." With that, Kakashi hops out the window and goes back towards his place. 

...

Kakashi lands at his front door before opening it and seeing Sasuke gulping down some water. 

Sasuke looks up, "Are you done stalking?" Kakashi tenses as he closes the door behind him. 

"I was not stalking. Thank you very much." Kakashi casually says. 

Sasuke shakes his head, "Of course you weren't. You just got caught, then." 

Kakashi sighs, "Okay, okay. But, I saw the way you were looking at him the other day." 

Sasuke coughs, "What!? What are you talking about!" 

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "Whatever Sasuke. Do you need anything?" 

Sasuke raises his eyebrow, "No? Why?" 

Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets, "You are about to start your rut soon, right?" 

Sasuke stands still, "How do you that?" 

"I think you forgot that you also live with an adult alpha. I know the signs of going into a rut. For example, you wouldn't have fought Naruto if you were about to go into one." 

Sasuke scoffs, "Yeah. Whatever." 

... 

Naruto was running his fingers through his hair while reading the math problems over and over again. 

He hated math. He never understood why numbers all of a sudden have letters in the equations? 

Why does it keep asking me to solve for something that even isn't in the problem? 

He also hated how Iruka was right about everything. He needed to catch up in his math because he was far behind. 

Another thing that bothered him was why did Sauke get so defensive and tackle him to the ground? 

There was so many questions going through Naruto's mind that he couldn't concentrate on any of his math at all. 

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto looks up and sees that it was Professor Raidou. 

"Oh, hey." He says casually. 

He watches as Raidou walks in the classroom and sits down beside him, "what are you thinking about?" 

Naruto sighs, "I just don't understand why Sasuke attacked me all of sudden? It was an accident! It's not like I meant to kiss him or anything." 

Raidou looks at Naruto, "its probably time for Sasuke to go into rut." 

Naruto instantly cover his ears, "ew!! Raidou! I didn't need to know that!!" 

Raidou smacks Naruto in the head, "it's Professor Raidou when we are at school. Come on, Naruto. We are all alphas here. That's probably whats going on. Don't you?" 

Naruto rubs his head, "yeah, I guess so. That's probably what Kakashi and the Principal was referring to then." 

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's dad. I am assuming." Naruto looks down at his paper and plays with his pencil. 

Raidou nods, pats Naruto's shoulder, then stands up and leaves the classroom. 

... 

Radiou walks into Kotestsu's classroom, where he was reading a novel, and closes the door behind him. 

Kotestsu didn't even look up from his book and says, "if you are coming in here about the whole Kakashi being Sasuke's gardian. I already know." 

Raidou smiles and shakes his head, "No not that. I was actually wondering on how Kakashi finding out who the "Sweet Omega" was?"

Thats when Kotestsu looks up and puts his book down, "well, he didn't express much. So, I can't really give you an answer on that. However, we all know that Iruka always admired Kakashi and always had a crush on the man, right?" 

Raidou shakes his head, "actually Iruka put his feelings away a long time ago. He has this mentality that Kakashi wouldn't give him a second glance and needs to mate with an alpha. He is also busy raising Naruto, working at the Academy, and even helping Lady Tsunade that he probably can't think of finding a mate right now." 

Kotestsu nods, "how ironic. Lady Tsunade actually told Kakashi to stop taking missions to find someone to mate with. I honestly think his best bet is Iruka." 

Raidou looks up at Kotestsu like he was crazy, 'wait! What are you talking about?" 

Kotestsu leans back in his chair, "think about it, Raidou. Kakashi couldn't mate with another alpha. Female or Male alphas are either Anbu Operatives or some other profession, if Kakashi was going to mate with an alpha, it would be someone in Anbu. Meaning, hardly any time to actually reproduce. Now of course he can mate with a Beta, but he only knows one beta and that's Tenzou, which is his kohai, and Tenzou has a crush on Guy. Then Iruka, who is an Omega, is here in the village all the time. He is good with kids because of Naruto and the kids he teaches. He is also smart, compassionate, and helpful. He is also stubborn and he doesn't put up with many of the alpha's bullshit that they throw at him." 

Raidou was soaking this in, "Iruka is also a clean freak. If he sees something that is a mess, it takes all of his strength to not clean it up." 

"He definitely needs to go to Kakashi's place and clean that filth up." 

Raidou laughs, "hey, are you going to the bar later? Everyone is going to be there." 

"Sure and maybe convince the others to get those two to get know each other better."


End file.
